The purpose of this Core is to ensure optimum performance, maintenance and upgrade of the NMR instrumentation available to this Program Project Grant. The Core has succeeded in the past to establish and maintain a state-of-the-art NMR facility that operates almost without downtime. The excellent shape of the facility is documented by the completion of numerous structural studies. The objective for the coming funding period is to maintain high standards and continue the successful operation of the NMR facility. The goals of the Core are: 1. Maintenance and repair of the spectrometers, 2. Installation of new hardware and upgrades 3. Software upgrades 4. Technology transfer between scientists participating in this Program Project 5. Networking of spectrometers and ensuring computer security 6. Spectrometer backups 7. User training